Daman
The Damani (Pelliaudiae damani) is a bipedal amphibian-mammilian species native to Krakatan. They were created by Iantos, the god of creation, and they were amongst his favorite species. Because of this, they were blessed with great intellect and ability. The Daman were the first mortal race to reach Other World. From there, they ruled over the universe, declaring themselves as gods. Later, their numbers dwindled from the duplicitous actions of a lesser god, Amoon, and they were forced to find a successor race before disease and sterility could render them extinct. Their chosen race was the . Within a few years of handing the mantle of power to the Kais, they were considered extinct. However, after the Ledas was sucked into a mind-prison that Korin possessed, he was acquainted with Verlate, the last surviving Damani. Thus, in actually, the Daman were EW, or extinct in the wild for millions of years until Verlate's later suicide allowed them to be reclassified as EX, or extinct in terms of the endangered scale. History Origins The Daman were originally created by Iantos (one of the original gods of the universe) around the 900 Million Before Age. They were endowed with great intelligence by the god. Because of this, they were able to develop many technological breakthroughs. Due to a lack of centralized religion, they developed rapidly and experienced multiple economical and industrial revolutions. By the 505 Million Before Age, they began traversing through the galaxy. As they began categorizing various species they came across, they began detecting a realm known as Other World. Quite quickly thereafter, through use of their technology, they gained access to the place. The Daman reached Other World around the 500 Million Before Age, and they brought their homeworld of Krakatan with them. By that point, they had deemed themselves the mortal gods of the universe. Of course, the Daman found this to be where everyone went after they died, and they constructed various planets to watch over the universe from this point. While these would later become the four planets of the Kais (such as King Kai's planet), they were at first populated by Daman. A council resided on Kratakan, and they began making decisions for the entire universe. Notably, during their stay in Other World, the Daman grew increasingly more totalitarian. A particularly powerful Damani, Anaku, rose to power and dominated the rest of his species. He held many radical beliefs, the most destructive being his idea to purge powerful species to protect the stability of the universe. Anaku's tyrannical rule eventually caused a lesser god of the universe, Weyvn, to attempt to stop him. Weyvn was easily able to overpower Anaku's guards, and he fought the Damani in an attempt to rid the universe of such a tyrant. In the battle, both Anaku and Weyvn were mortally wounded, though Weyvn was able to muster up enough strength to kill Anaku before the Damani could get away to heal himself. He later died of his wounds, though he was considered a hero for his actions. Afterwards, the Daman reverted to oligarchy. Many populations of Daman spread across the galaxy at this time. As this happened, their species began dwindling. They became critically endangered by the 181 Million Before Age. Amoon, Iantos' son, became jealous of the species his father created and he plagued them with sterility and disease. Within a few hundred years, the Daman had been reduced to a population of close to five hundred. By that point, they had abandoned many of their technological studies, and they instead obsessed with ruling as gods. In doing so, they decided which species should evolve (and when, where, how), not to mention, which should be allowed to gain space-faring technology. After the incident reported in Forever Alone, the Legate, Verlate, who was amongst the most powerful and highest ranking of her species, was sentenced to eternal damnation in a mind prison. After she was sealed in the prison, the power of the Daman waned completely, and their species faded out of time. Through the coming years they were utterly forgotten. The high judge, Sertung, who sentenced Verlate, eventually became the last surviving Damani in Other World, as his underlings died of disease. He picked the Kais to replace them, after deeming them to be genetically the most similar to the Daman. After going to their planet (which was almost destroyed in Forever Alone), he collected the last few Kais and Kaiju trees. Along with the few surviving Kais, he returned to Other World and created a new planet for them. On it, he planted their few remaining Kaiju trees. He later trained some of the surviving Kais in the ways ruling before perishing himself. As the Daman were not considered gods, but merely hyper-sentient beings, dying still had an effect, and they were relegated to either Heaven or Hell. Their successors, the Kais, would break this tradition after over 180 Million years of just rule. Simply put, the Daman didn't rule in a good enough way to deem them godly, despite their technological achievements. Other Daman not living in otherworld died out by the time of Sertung's death. The last few survivors had looked into various ways to keep their species alive, such as technologically assisted mating and cloning or vaccines for the diseases they were suffering from. But none proved to be effective, as their populations had just gotten too small. The race was fully wiped out, sans any Daman in mind prisons, by the end of the 180 Million Before Age. Verlate was not the only Damani in a mind prison, but all of the others were either destroyed or replaced with new inhabitants by the time she was introduced in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. So she truly was the last of her race when she met Ledas. Legacy The Daman were the first technological race in the universe, and they were by far the earliest space-faring one. They developed numerous breakthroughs, such as intergalactic space travel and gravity manipulation. Their ability to reach the Other World is a feat no other race has since managed to accomplish (without dying or getting assistance from a Kai). Their spreading of technology throughout select races also heavily influenced the universe's evolution. They were known by most extant races at the time, though mostly as overseers and onlookers. Rarely did the Daman get involved with specific species. Because of this, few records existed about them throughout time, and their existence was often considered suspect. The Kais themselves did not keep any written record of the Daman, so they were forgotten. All Damani outposts were either plundered or destroyed long before the existed, thus no record of them was kept. Only their homeworld of Krakatan remained as a record that the Daman had ever existed. Because it was outside of the Planet Trade Organization's boundaries, it was not known to have continued to exist. The planet was also under lockdown, having a powerful energy shield coating the planet and orbital turrets protecting it, thus preventing anyone from trying to loot the place. These defenses were still active by the end of Dragon Ball Z. Habitat All Daman lived in houses, which were usually the size of a small skyscraper. Most houses contained numerous levels; and on the inside, things like gravity control and dimensional manipulation were quite common. Most Daman resided on Krakatan after it was put in Other World. As the species' population declined, bigger houses were constructed. As most of the planet was covered in buildings, territory was often fought over. Judges, legates, and council members tended to have the largest houses. Legates were expected to travel between planets, cataloguing species, so they would often make their homes on their space ships. For those who did not live on Krakatan and returned to the universe, they took their technology with them. Their buildings were constructed in the same manner as Krakatan–residing Daman. Many Daman who were guilty of serious crimes resided in mind prisons. These devices were small, pyramid–like structures. However, the inside of each mind prison was different than the rest. The geography on the inside is wholly dependent on the mind which creates it. Physiology Appearance A Damani male is about seven feet tall, black skinned (with dark green undersides), and hairless. They possess two eyes, which stick out slightly from their oval head, where a normal creature's ears would be. They have two arms and two legs, which sport four digits apiece. On the back of their legs, below the knees, they have small claws. Uniquely, they have thumbs on both their hands and feet even though they are bipedal. Daman can also replace lost limbs, such as arms, fingers, or legs, but they cannot regenerate from more serious injuries, such as damage to the torso or cranium. They do not possess ears, but instead have receptors throughout their skin that can be used for hearing. Because of this, Daman cannot sweat normally. Instead, they have to release heat through their mouths and slits down their backs. Female Daman are similar to their male counterparts, except that they are usually grey-skinned, and, on their undersides, colored light green. Females do not tend to claws on the back of their legs like males do; females that do are considered to suffer from genetic mutation. Lifestyle Daman are born in groups of 1 to 2. Births of triplets or higher have never been observed. Damani children are raised by both parents. Parents will tend to hand off their children to higher education once the children reach the age of 4. Once that occurs, the parents will take a backseat to the raising of their children. Generally, parents will find a teacher or tutor for their children who will teach them how to follow in their parents' footsteps. For example, a judge Damani will usually have his or her children be trained in the ways of adjudication. Once a Damani reaches the age of 20, they are expected to leave their parents' home and purchase their own home. They are also expected to find a mate as soon as possible, as unmated Damani are regarded as lower–class than mated couples. All Damani children are tan in color. When they reach sexual maturity, their skin colors will change. Males' colors will change to black and dark green, and females' colors will change to grey and light green. Behavior As Daman have evolved, their culture has placed a priority on logic and reason; thus, emotion is rarely exhibited, except in extreme circumstances. Because of this, the species has shown tendencies to bottle up emotion (particularly anger), which, when later released, is done so rather recklessly. Many Daman do not have proper control over emotion, and to prevent it from clouding their judgment, they either wear restrictor bands (which restrict emotional output), or take drugs to limit their ability to express emotion. While not all Daman comply with this (some simply restrain emotion when around others), very few show emotion in public. Daman are very arrogant creatures as well. This can be explained due to their place as self-made gods, with each successive generation believing more and more that their species is special. They do not take to slights well, and have demolished entire species for wronging their Legates. However, they are a just society, and have a very compassionate cultural morality. While they do tend to be arrogant, this does not mean they can see no evil or wrongdoing in their own societies. Any unauthorized tampering or exploiting of species is usually met with swift execution or placement in a mind prison. As Daman use a judge/jury system for most cases, this reflects upon the species' belief in fair, but harsh punishment. This belief many came from Anaku's abuse of power early in the species' history. Reproduction The Daman have no mating ritual. Mates are generally chosen based off of social status or monetary assets. Since the Daman are not a very emotional race, they tend to not love their mates, and divorces are common. The actual mating process is similar to how humans mate, though male Daman have two penises. Their penises are not very sensitive body parts, and as such, it can take upwards of 3 to 4 hours of manual stimulation to cause the male to ejaculate. This makes mating a very strenuous activity. Because of this, Daman do not mate recreationally, and, in fact, most impregnation is done artificially. Homosexual behavior has been observed with 2% of males and 4% of females. Mated couples are not common, but they are not illegal or taboo. Since Daman tend to suppress emotion, those who are homosexual often don't make it known, so the real percentages could be much higher. Diet and feeding The Daman are an omnivorous species. Early Daman hunted large herbivores native to Krakatan; as well, they collected fruits and vegetables native to their homeworld. However, once the species became space–faring and technologically sophisticated, they synthesized all of their food. Many Daman consume food through injections, though all Daman will drink water. Other Daman will eat synthesized food through the normal means of consumption. Either way, the Daman generally eat four meals a day. A Damani can go about 10 days without food and 3 days without water. Those who reside in mind prisons do not need to consume any food or water to continue to exist. Longevity and mortality Originally, a Damani could live for upwards of 4000 years, regardless of gender. However, once the species became a technological powerhouse, no Damani died of old age. This was simply because the species had developed enough technology to keep themselves alive indefinitely. Daman become sexually mature at only 20 years of age, though the mating process is tiresome and uncomfortable (due to a great amount of time that it takes males to ejaculate under sexual stimulus), leading many to not engage in it for hundreds of years after becoming mature. While technology was made to further ease the mating process, it often did not work well enough, and this made many males disinterested in seeking children. The infant mortality rate was 1%. 80% of Daman lived to be over 100,000 years old. Over 50% even lived to be a million years old. Technology Daman technology is the pinnacle of technology in the universe. They are considered to be Tier 0, essentially more advanced than the Planet Trade Organization or the Mrovians. In fact, since the rule of the Daman, no race has even come close to reaching their level of technological mastery. They possessed extremely quick galactic travel, teleportation grids, the ability to manipulate gravity, and the ability to create planets. They could harvest energy from stars, asteroids, and comets. While they were able to clone and had some genetic studies, Daman were mainly employed those in efforts to force evolution in other species. While it is known the Daman had the capabilities to create a Dyson Sphere, it is unknown if they ever did. Their planet's solar system shows no signs of one, and none have been discovered elsewhere in the universe. Perhaps they lacked the manpower and resources to create one; though, the former seems slightly more likely. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species